Pandemonium
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: AU. Yuuichiro is a hard-working cop with a sad past and a tough deal in life. Mikaela is not so much a cop, but he certainly works hard. His past is also sad and his life is also tough. They were meant to be. If only their jobs weren't to end each other. Rated M for eventual Violence and Smut.


I had been complaining to myself that I didn't have enough MikaYuu to read, so I decided I'd write something. Forgive me in advance, please. I haven't written independently for fun in years.  
If people decide this is interesting, I'll write more.

* * *

Yuuichiro Amane had always worked hard. No matter where he was or what he was doing, there was always something to sweat about, and always something occupying his time. Since he was young, he'd excelled at solo sports and independent study, but his weakness laid in cooperation and relationships. He'd often choose single projects in school to avoid group work, and when that was impossible, he'd take a section of work and do it by himself to be added together later. Yu lived most of his childhood and teenage life alone.

His foster father Guren was a blunt and fairly distant man, so while Yu had no problem with him, and even looked up to him, they were never especially close. The young boy had seemed content with that. Until he met Mika. Mikaela Shindo appeared in front of Yu like a typhoon, instantly sweeping the solitary boy up and tossing together a new life for him, filled with laughter, support, and love. While Yu had been abrasive at first, the small, energetic blonde quickly tore down his barriers and inserted himself directly in Yu's life. He'd come like a much needed guardian angel, and with his arrival, young Yu finally learned to crawl out of his shell.

Suddenly, he was much less busy with his schoolwork and kendo, and much more busy play fighting in the back yard and eating ice cream far too quickly, only for his new friend to make fun of him mercilessly.

" _You can't get brain freeze if you don't have a brain, idiot."_

Yuuichiro was living the childhood he'd been so desperately deprived of. The fear of getting close to people nearly vanished when he learned this blonde had no intention of dropping him off on a doorstep. So by the time the boys graduated from elementary school, Yu lived openly, often smiling and greeting his classmates. Always the first one picked in group projects. And Mika never far from his side.

But when middle school rolled around and the security Yu felt from having his friend close was taken away so abruptly, he didn't know how to react. When Mika calmly explained that his foster family was moving to another city for work, Yu's heart froze.

" _Again?"_

Another important person was leaving Yu to go somewhere far away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His goodbyes with the boy were short and quiet; Mika sniffling softly and Yu staring blankly at the ground, arms wrapped around his best friend loosely.

" _Goodbye, Yu-chan. I'll see you again."_

After the car pulled away, taking Yu's only friend and all of his belongings, he sat down on the curb and didn't move. It might have been an hour or two later that Guren pulled him into his arms and sat with him next to the fire. The young child's skin was freezing, and the foster father was dumbfounded. He had no clue what to do. How did you treat heartbreak?

That night, Yu fell asleep in Guren's embrace and woke up in his own bed, body feeling heavy and heart even heavier. He ate and trained and slept, but he always seemed a little bit like a shell. The lights were on, and the fridge was running, but there was nobody sitting at the dinner table, and nobody sharing warmth by the fire. He was vacant.

To this day, he hasn't shed a single tear. Some believed he was incapable of emotion from all of middle school to high school, and then eventually college.

But recently, things have been changing. The isolation Yu was so used to feeling and projecting began melting, and slowly a few people began to worm themselves into his cold heart. He decided that his police academy training had been a good idea. So with the arrival of Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki, Yu felt like he could finally move forward. His stopped time began to run, and the taste of ice cream came back to him.

He and his group of friends were able to advance fairly quickly in the force, their talent and enthusiasm proving useful to the highly overworked officers of Hyakuya* city. They were given the name "The Moon Demon Squad", which quickly became famous in the city's underground crime configuration. Having his foster father as the Chief certainly helped, too.

"Idiot Yu, where the fuck is Shinoa? You brats can't do shit without your Captain, and you're needed down on 54th. The leeches are moving."

Chief Guren scowled down his nose at the currently lounging squad, a cup of steaming coffee at his mouth, muffling his militant query. He hid his usual nest of black hair under a spotless black hat, the only thing betraying his true messy nature being the crooked button job on his also spotless uniform.

Guren made for quite an intimidating picture, with a lithe body and compact muscles that hid coiled under his clothes. He was often compared to a snake, and his attractive face only assisted in adding to his overall impact. At first glance he looked like a snarky young Chief with a sailor's mouth. But then as you got to know him, you eventually figured out he was a terrifying guy who you never wanted to get on the bad side of.

Unfortunately for him, Yuuichiro never learned that fear.

"Alright, alright, you nagging old man. She said she'd be back soon. She's probably taking a coffee break. We're cops. We do that." Yu glanced back at his superior officer with a lazy grin, leaning back in his chair so that his head hung over the end, black tresses shifting to spike all over his head.

The now upside down Guren threw a sugar packet at him, which slapped against his forehead and fell to the ground.

"Don't call me old, stupid brat. Go find her and tell her to finish pissing. You have a job to do."

Yu grumbled reluctantly but got up anyway, glaring at his unsupportive teammates with narrowed emerald eyes.

"Oi, don't look at me. It's your idea to fight with the Chief all the time, not mine. If you get chewed out, it's because you were an idiot." Kimizuki pushed his glasses up his nose and sat on Yu's desk, crossing his ankles.

"Ah, stuff it, telephone pole."

"That wasn't very nice, Yu-kun."

"Well he isn't very nice, Yoichi." Yu waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the offices, turning to the right as he exited. He could hear Mitsuba complain about Shinoa's absence and chuckled to himself. Shinoa was so oblivious. He and Kimizuki could agree on at least that. While the grey-haired Captain felt the lieutenant hated her, both pinkie and he knew Mitsuba had been in love with her for ages now. It wouldn't be long now until the rest of the squad finally got them together.

 _I just want my lesbians to be happy. That's all. But Jesus Christ Shinoa, are you blind? We even gave you two shared shower time. Scope it out already._

Yu walked down the short hallway and pulled open the heavy fire door at the end, immediately coming in contact with a rushing Shinoa, who almost spilled coffee all over him.

"Yu-san! Why are you trying to knock me over? You won't get my position if I die from boiling coffee." She steadied herself and held the steaming cup gingerly, trying to control the possibility of a spill.

Yu breathed a sigh, regaining the life that had flashed before his eyes.

"Chief wanted you to come back. We're apparently being deployed.

And I don't want your position."

 _Not like Mitsuba. She wants to be in all sorts of positions with you._

"That workaholic. We just got back from 87th. Now we're going out again?"

"Apparently."

"Great. Let me just dump this and we'll head out." The small woman turned on her heel and spilled the contents of her mug down the drain, setting it next to the rest of the glasses that had been used that day. Cops and coffee. It was a thing.

"Alright, follow me, Yu-san. I'll need you to be my shield in case Mitsuba throws her desk toys at me again."

"Just fuck already."

"What was that, Yu-san?"

"Oh, nothing, Captain."

They headed back into the offices, and sure enough, Mitsuba threw her yellow troll dolls at them, which Shinoa masterfully dodged, and Yu got hit in the face with.

"How did you ever complete basic training with reflexes like that, Yuuichiro?" Guren sneered from across the room, and Yu threw him a rude hand gesture.

"I'm pretty."

"And that's pretty much it." Yu gave the same treatment to Kimizuki behind him.

"Okay you lovebirds, let's roll out." Shinoa flicked the back of Yu's head, and he stared at her, picking up his equipment from his desk.

"Did you just reference 'Transformers', Shinoa?"

"Of course not."

"You so did."

"I would never."

"You lying little-"

"OKAY, let's get going before Yu-san has another accident."

"Oh my god, Shinoa, you said you'd never talk about-"

"Talk about what, Yu?" Mitsuba popped up from over his shoulder, pushing them both out the door in the process.

"NOTHING."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. It was hilarious."

"SHINOA."

"Jesus Christ, all of you just shut up!" They heard Guren's voice follow them out, and red flowed to the tips of Yu's ears. Everyone had heard.

The five of them hurried out of the station, pulling on their vests and etcetera and jumped into a technician truck. Once Kimizuki was settled in the driver's seat, they were off, and Shinoa explained their mission.

"Okay, I know it's been a while since our last break, but this one might actually be our ticket to a weekend off. We're headed to 54th where there have been sightings of black market activity. Mainly the usual stuff when it comes to the Vampires. Human trafficking, primarily kids under the age of twelve. We go in, we stash an officer in the market, we learn where they're based, and we get out. If we have to take action here, we will, but I want the sons of bitches who run this thing, capisce?"

There were nods all around.

"Now who's gonna be my inside man? Or woman?" Shinoa looked around at them one by one, meeting their eyes steadily.

"I'll get this one. It's been a while since I've played criminal." Yu raised his hand slightly and ran it through his head, ruffling the already messy locks.

"Alright, thank you, Yu-san. Remember, don't pick a fight. We're messing with the Vampires, and cops are valuable to them. If you get caught, you're not just dead."

Yu nodded and let his hand fall to his side, gripping the gun holstered at his hip tightly. The Vampires had shown up a few years ago, before he'd joined the force. They started small, with petty theft, gang fights, the usual shtick. But then they got fancy, and moved onto drug production and selling, human trafficking and prostitution. They rose to fame almost as quickly as the Moon Demon Squad.

"Okay, we all clear on the plan?"

More nods.

"Let's do this."

The van screeched to a halt and Yu reached for the lucky charm he kept in his pocket. A memento from his childhood, the tiny plastic gun keychain had been a gift from his closest friend. As he did before every mission, he squeezed the charm tightly and then withdrew his hand.

He wondered what Mika was doing now.

* * *

*Okay, so I considered doing a random, made up location, because I didn't really know where to base this. But I decided the Hyakuya sect might be good because the Vampires did invade, and they did take kids from there. I might expand on the location's significance, or I might just ignore it completely. Let me know if I have any facts wrong here. I haven't read the manga over in a while.  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
(Also reviews would be helpful/encouraging as I'm still iffy on where I want to go with this)


End file.
